The Fairy and The Black Mage
by Anime-MangaFanfictions
Summary: 'This is the story of how our beloved Mavis Vermilion met the famous Zeref The Black Mage and this is there story of how their life once were together'
1. When the Fairy meets The Black Mage

**The Fairy and The Black Mage**

**Chapter 1**

**''This is the story of how our beloved Mavis Vermilion met the famous Zeref the Black Mage **

**and this is their story of how their life once were together''**

A young beautiful girl was walking alone in the rain and was crying.

She had very long blond hair and beautiful blue/green eyes.

She had just become 16 years old.

Her parents had died at a special job which meant that she was all alone, but then she saw a sad black haired boy at her age that had a tear in his eye.

There was something that made her go towards him because she knew that she just couldn't let him suffer.

She walked towards him and asked what was wrong.

He looked up and said please run away or else will you die.

Normally would she do that if somebody told that to her, but for some reason did she fell that she wanted to help him.

She was sitting right next to him and said ''I don't want to leave such a cute boy just sitting her and looking sad''.

He was about to say ''but you must go or el-'', but he couldn't finish his sentence because she placed her finger on his mouth.

He became shocked and was looking at her.

He questioned himself ''she should have been death by now, but she had stopped my dark powers. How on Earthland did she do that?''.

She smiled and removed her finger from his mouth.

She asked him about what his name was.

He thought ''when she will hear my name will she scream and run away because I am sure that she have heard about my past''.

He said that his name were Zeref the black mage.

After he said that sentence did he cry a little tear and said ''I understand that you don't want to be around a monster like me''.

He was about to teleport away but, she stopped him and said ''I don't care what you have done in your past the only thing I care about right now is what kind of person you are when you aren't crazy''.

''Everyone deserves another chance.'' did she say and had a smile on her lips

He couldn't help, but smile at her

She smiled back at him and hugged him.

She whispered in his ear ''let's just forget about your past and what you once were''.

He put his hands around her and said ''I guess your right''.

She then looked him in his black eyes and said ''now tell me your name one more time''.

He mumbled quietly ''Zeref''

She walked a bit closer to him and said ''I can't hear you speak a little more loud''

She giggled and said that it was an interesting name.

He smiled at her and asked her what her name was.

She said that her name were Mavis Vermilion.

He smiled at her one more time and said that it were a beautiful name for such an beautiful fairy

She was blushing because he was the very first that had said that about her, but some time after was she yawning and asked him if he had any home that she could stay at for a little while.

Since she couldn't pay her own rent.

He said happily ''of cause I live in a castle at the mountains that you can live at as long as you want too''.

He toke her up in his hands and asked her to fall a sleep for a couple of hours until they were at his secret castle.

She smiled and said ''alright I will''.

When she were sleeping in his arms did he look at her for a couple of seconds while he were walking up at the mountains.

He questioned himself ''she is quite beautiful when she is sleeping I really hope my castle isn't too scary for her, but what I still don't understand how could she stop me for going crazy again?

He then said ''She just touched my hand and her kindness and beauty did make it all go away. She is truly amazing and I will keep her safe forever because I never had a true friend like her and she is the only one that can make the darkness disappear.''

He looked up in the dark sky that slowly became light.

He mumbled ''this strange girl has even made the dark sky disappear''

He grinned for the first time in many centuries and said ''from today will my life start all over and I will use that to make her happy because she is the one that have given me this new life. I shall always stay by you side Mavis even in our death because you're my only nakama''.

After that sentence did two little fairy wings appear from the sky.

He looked at them by surprise and cached them.

He asked himself ''these are little fairy wings, but what am I going to do with these''.

He saw that there was written Mavis Vermilion on them.

He was confused and didn't understand what it actually meant, but he knew that it were her wings.

He sat her down on a rock and placed one of them on each side of her ears.

He smiled and said it made her look like a fairy even more.

He than toke her up in his arms again and was almost home.

When he were at his castle did he go into his living room and looked at his clock.

He saw that it were midnight.

Since they had nothing better to do did he walk up at the stairs and placed her on his bed.

He then toke his blanket and put it on her.

He was then laying right next to her and placed his hand on her cheek and said ''goodnight Mavis''.

After that sentence did he fall a sleep, but without a blanket, which meant that, he would be freezing.

But, then she woke up in middle of the night and saw that she was in a very large dark bed.

She then remembered that she had met Zeref and he would bring her to his his home.

After she looked right next to her did she see a sleeping Zeref that touched her left cheek.

She blushed and moved a little closer at him.

She could fell that something bothered him in his sleep.

After a couple of seconds did she finally find out what were bothering him.

She saw that he was freezing, so she moved a bit closer to him and were holding his hand.

She whispered in his ear ''I will make sure that I will keep you warm Zeref''.

When she finished that sentence did she share the blanket with him and was holding around him.

She was then watching the quiet Zeref sleeping.

She thought that he looked quite cute when he were sleeping.

She then said ''goodnight Zeref you cute dark mage''.

As she said that sentence did she fall a sleep on his shoulder and was happy because she had finally found the friend that could heal her broken heart.

Well guys that's it for Part 1

I hope that you have enjoyed it :D

I will of couse make I very long.

About 30 – 50 chapters

I hope we all can make this pairings become true

See You later at Part 2


	2. The Escape

**The Fairy and The Black Mage**

**Chapter 2**

The two bestest friends were still sleeping, but that didn't last long because Zeref was just two centimeters from falling down of the bed.

When that happend did he open his eyes and stood up.

**Zeref: **That kinda hurt but, whatever. I guess i should start making some breakfest for me and her i think that i fell like making pancakes.

After 30 minutes did he finish making pancakes and had finished prepareing their breakfest.

When he placed the food on the table did he recognize that in two days have they lived together in three months.

**Zeref:** Almost three months huh? I gotta admit i have enjoyed every moment with her i hope that she fell the same.

He then walked up to her and saw that she were still sleeping.

**Zeref: **She is sure beautiful when she is sleeping. I wonder what she is dreaming about.

** *In Mavis's dreams*******

Mavis and Zeref were running together at a island and were happy.

They relaxed on the island's beach and were eating a tasty apple together. Mavis toke the last bit and they both laughed but, then she wanted to ask a question.

**Mavis: **Zeref i gotta ask you a question

**Zeref**: What may that be Mavis?

**Mavis: **When you look at me what do you see?

**Zeref: **Well i see a beautiful fairy that saved me from the darkness. I see the fairy i want to always be happy. I see the fairy that somehow always makes me smile whenever i am looking at her and lastly i see the fairy that i Lo-.

**Meanwhile in the actual world*******

Zeref touched Mavis's right cheek and tried to wake her up.

**Zeref: **Mavis don't you think it's time to wake up?

But, that didn't help one bit she were still in her own little world.

**Zeref: **Please wake up Mavis i have made pancakes for you.

After that sentence did she wake up and looked at his hand that touched her cheek.

Mavis blushed by the position she was in but, ignored it.

**Mavis: **Well let's eat then.

**Zeref: **Right.

He followed her down to the kitchen and they sat right next to each other at the eating table.

Mavis toke the first bite.

**Mavis: **Your are a very great cook.

**Zeref: **Thank you.

They were a bit quiet while they were eating but, not when there were only one pancake back.

**Zeref: **You can have it.

**Mavis: **No you can have it.

**Zeref: **No you.

**Mavis: **If you won't take it will i tickle you.

**Zeref: **I am not scared of a little fairy.

**Mavis: **Oh really?

**Zeref: **Yeah…

**Mavis:** Then i will make you fear me.

**Zeref: **Try me.

She then jumped on him and they both fall on the floor.

**Zeref: **Mavis what are you doing?

**Mavis:** Tickling you.

**Zeref: **Wait stop!

She didn't listen and started tickle him as fast as he could.

**Zeref: **Mavis stop!

**Mavis: **Not before you say that you fear me.

**Zeref: **Never!

He then teleported to the couch in the living room.

She ran inside the living room and jumped on him once again, but this time did he hold her hands so she could tickle him.

**Mavis: **Let go!

**Zeref: **Not before you have stopped tickle me.

**Mavis: **No.

He was on top of her and they stared at each other for some time.

He moved a bit closer to her.

**Zeref: **Alright if you won't stop then i guess there is only one thing i can do to make you stop.

**Mavis:** And what may that be?

**Zeref: **Tickling you.

After that sentence did he tickle her as fast as he could.

**Mavis: **Zeref stop it!

**Zeref:** Only if you will stop tickle me.

**Mavis: **I won't!

He then tickled her faster then before.

**Mavis: **I mean alright i will!

He stopped and had a big grin on his face.

**Mavis:** Why are you so happy?

**Zeref: **Because you finally stopped tickle me.

**Mavis: **Yes, but it won't last forever.

**Zeref: **If you say so.

He helped her stand up, but then she whispered something in his ear.

**Mavis:** Tonight will i make you fear me.

He was kinda excited about that, but also scared on the same time.

**Mavis: **Oh well i think i will take me a shower.

**Zeref: **Alright the bathroom is right next to the bedroom and the towels is in the black closet.

**Mavis: **Thank you Zeref i will soon be back.

She smiled and walked up to the bathroom.

**Zeref:** Well i guess i could be outside while she is taking a shower.

He enjoyed the silence and he also enjoyed the birds that surrounded him on the bench that he sat on.

**Zeref: **I like this peace and silence. I never thought that it would be possible that i would ever could ever be close to such living beings, but since the darkness has disappeared can i be like an normal human being again.

He didn't really say anything for quite some time until two soft and warm hands covered his eyes.

**Zeref: **How is it?

**Mavis: **How do you think?

**Zeref: **The kind Fairy that lives in my house.

**Mavis: **Your right!

She then sat right next to him and relaxed her head on his shoulder.

**Zeref: **What shall we do today?

**Mavis: **What about we today will train magic.

**Zeref:** but my death magic is very dangerous.

**Mavis: **I will teach you some life magic.

**Zeref: **Sounds like a good plan.

They were in the middle of his garden and she teached him how her magic worked and all the many animals watched.

**Zeref: **This magic is almost as complicated as mine but, i think that i finally get it.

**Mavis: **Great now fire some of that magic on me to test your new powers.

**Zeref: **but, won't i hurt you if i shot this magic on you. You need to remember that i am Zeref the most strongest mage of all time.

**Mavis: **Yes but, that was dark/death magic not life magic besides life magic does only make me stronger.

**Zeref:** Well then i can't see a problem with shooting some of this magic on you.

He shot 10 fairy blasts on him.

**Mavis: **Come on don't show me any mercy please show me everything i have learned you.

**Zeref: **Alright but, remember you asked for it.

He then shot thousands of fairy blasts on her, but he didn't regonize that she fall on the ground but, after he could see the ground again did he see her laying on the grass.

So he ran over to her and helped her stand.

**Zeref: **I am sorry are you alright?

She looked at him and had a smile on her face.

**Mavis: **That was a lot of powers and now i want you to do one new thing with your new powers.

**Zeref: **What may that be?

**Mavis:** Join your life powers with death powers and we will see what you will create.

**Zeref:** That could be interesting

He did have the life powers in his left hand and death powers in right hand. He then joined them together by joining his hands together, but there came a giant explotion.

**Mavis: **Zeref i can't see you are you alright!?

But there came no response from him this time

***In the middle of Fiore*******

**Magic council army: **What the heck was that we gotta check what that was.

**Magic council leader:** It came from the mountains so go up there.

**Magic council army:** Yes sir!

They leaved and were going to where they heard the explotion.

***In the garden*******

Mavis had found Zeref and he was damaged. His clothes was burned and so was his skin. So she was brushing away his damages with a wet towel and put bandages around him.

**Mavis: **That was quite powerful

**Zeref: **I agree i know what attack i will use next time that i will go in war

**Mavis:** Yeah but, please don't use it to often i don't like seeing you hurt.

She had a little tear in her eye, but that didn't last long because he brushed it away with his thump and his hand touched her cheek.

**Zeref:** There is no need to cry Mavis i promise you that you will never see me get injuried ever again by that powerful attack.

She smiled and blushed because of his actions.

**Mavis:** Thank you

She then hugged him and didn't let go of until she relaxed on his lap.

They both thought ''this is very relaxing'' but, that didn't last long because he smelled something very weird that reminded him of someone that he hates.

**Zeref: **No not in place like this Mavis get up we must escape!

**Mavis: **Huh why?

**Zeref:** It is the magic council and if they found out that i am still alive would they want me dead!

**Mavis: **Alright when you say it like that do i understand that we must escape but, where are we going?

**Zeref: **To a place no one would ever dare to stand at.

**Mavis: **And what is that?

**Zeref: **My childhood home.

**Mavis: **Sounds like a good place to hide.

He offered her his hand and grinned.

**Zeref: **Then take my hand and we shall teleport to our new home.

She accepted and grinned back.

They then disappeared away and so did the castle, all their stuff, the garden and all the many animals.

When the magic council arrived couldn't they find anything useful that could explain who that maked the explotion.

**Magic council member:** Leader will be mad when we come back

**Other magic council member:** Yeah let's just hope that he won't be too mad

They walked back disappointed and didn't look back.

***In the portal Zeref and Mavis were in*******

Mavis was being carried by Zeref on his back and relaxed. There was one sentence that she had in her mind.

**Mavis:** Where ever you want to go will i follow because if i should tell the true you are the only person that i have ever treated me this good not even my parents was this kind to me and you made my sorrow and sadness go away and for that will i always stay by your side. I love you and i enjoy every minut i am around you.

She then slept and had a smile on her face which Zeref saw and that maked also him smile.

**Zeref:** Beautiful as always.

Well guys what's it for Part 2

Next part will be a little more about Zeref's past and how he became the Zeref that Mavis loves.

See you guys at Part 3


	3. A paradise and a new found egg

**The Fairy and The Black Mage**

**Chapter 3**

It was a quiet morning until a happy fairy woke up and found out that she slept in a very old house.

She became worried because she couldn't find Zeref sleeping next to her or any other place in the old house.

**Mavis: **Zeref where are you?

She looked after in every room, but she stopped when she found a family photo. There were a happy black haired father and blond mom that had their son in their arms. The young son looked like it were about 5 years and it had Zeref's hair.

**Mavis:** Is that Zeref's parents?

She toke the photo and put it in her pocket. She wanted to give it to him a bit later. She thought of walking outside so she could maybe find him. When she had walked outside did she finally see him. He were standing outside at an wasteland. She thought that the place that they were at must have been over hundreds years since she couldn't sence any life on the place they was at besides themselves.

**Mavis: **What are you doing Zeref?

**Zeref: **Oh Mavis i didn't see you there well i am making a spell that is is supposed to bring life to this cursed wasteland because i think it's time for the life of this wasteland to return.

**Mavis:** That's so kind of you Zeref.

He smiled because of her responce.

**Zeref: **but, it will take me all day to develope this magic so you can just go and play with your magic somewhere.

**Mavis:** No.

**Zeref: **Why?

**Mavis:** Because i know that you would just be bored if i leaved.

**Zeref:** I guess your right. Alright then you can just watch me.

**Mavis:** Alright Zeref.

**Zeref:** You can help if you want in that way could i develope it much faster.

**Mavis:** I would love to but, how?

**Zeref:** Hold my hands and in that way could we join our powers together.

**Mavis:** Are you sure about this? I mean last time we tried to join death and life together did you blow youself up.

**Zeref:** That was because i didn't have control over those new powers but, if it is you that controls the life powers then i am sure that we will be alright.

**Mavis: **That makes sence.

She held his hands tight and felt that some of her life magic were being absorbed with Zeref's death powers into one unique power.

**Zeref:** Mavis i need to still give me some of your powers but, also fly me up in sky.

**Mavis:** Fine.

When they were up in the sky did he send their powers into his mouth.

**Zeref:** Fairy Life Dragon Of Death Roar!

A giant roar came out of his mouth and there came a giant light all of sudden. She looked impressed on him and before they knew it was the wasteland gone. The wasteland had become a giant field with very green grass and many cherry blossoms trees. On the field ran all the animals from before. Even the sky that very bloody red before have become blue. On top of the field did their castle stand. All of these things made them very happy because in their opinion was this their very own paradise and they had it for themselves.

**Zeref:** The curse of the wasteland is finally gone and the life have finally returned back.

**Mavis: **This is beautiful.

**Zeref:** Yes it is.

**Mavis:** Wait if you have dragon roar as one of your powers then that means that you are a..

**Zeref:** Yes a dragon slayer.

**Mavis:** But the legend of dragon slayers says that none survived when Aconologia awaked.

**Zeref:** That's because some of that story isn't true. Yes i know he killed dragons and dragon slayers and drank their blood which made him become what he is, but he did let one human be alive which were a little black haired kid that he raised like his own son and teached him the death dragon slayers powers. That kid was me and that made me the ultimate dragon slayer.

**Mavis:** So he were just like every other dragon and i guess that meant that he also leaved you like every other dragon did.

**Zeref:** Yes he did, but i am glad he did.

**Mavis: **Why that?

**Zeref:** Because he made me what i once were. The killer that loved to see other suffer and talked trash about others.

**Mavis:** But then you meet me.

**Zeref:** Yeah you got me out of the darkness and showed me the light. Which is why your the beautiful fairy that is very dear to me.

**Mavis:** Oh Zeref.. you make me blush.

They moved closer to each other and was in a long and soft hug. They didn't say anything, but were just quiet and hugged each other. They both thought of the same thing.

**Zeref/Mavis:** Oh my i can fell her/his heart.

There were no more silence any longer when Mavis saw that there were horses on the field. She thought that she wanted to have a horserace against Zeref.

**Mavis:** Zeref?

**Zeref:** Yes?

**Mavis:** Let's have a race.

**Zeref:** That could be fun but, what kinda race?

**Mavis:** Well i can see some horses that we could ride on.

**Zeref:** So a horse race?

**Mavis:** Yes.

**Zeref:** Alright let's run over to them then.

She was about to agree and run with him towards the horses, but her stomach rumbled.

**Zeref:** Are you hungry?

**Mavis:** A bit.

**Zeref:** What about we go and get us something to eat then and we could continue our race when you don't want anymore breakfest.

**Mavis:** Good idea Zeref.

**Zeref:** Thank you so what you fell like eating today?

**Mavis:** I think i want to eat apples today.

**Zeref:** Then let's go and get some i think there should be a couple of apple trees around here.

They ran to the biggest apple tree that they could find.

**Zeref:** was the one to climb up and throw the apples down. He threw about thirty down and asked if it were enough. She nodded and he was about to climb down but, then he touched something very big.

**Zeref:** Guess what i have found.

**Mavis:** I don't know what have you found?

**Zeref:** A egg a very big egg.

**Mavis:** Really?

**Zeref:** Yeah and i think it should come home to us.

**Mavis:** I agree but get down here so i can have a look and finally eat.

**Zeref:** Right.

He came down and had a giant egg on his back it had the color of a mix between light and darkness. They looked at it while they were eating apples.

**''Well that's it for part 3 everyone. I hope that you enjoyed and sorry that it was a bit short this time. I promise that it is much longer in the next part''.**

**Zervis forever 3**


	4. The Birth Of A Cat and Love Trouble

**The Fairy and The Black Mage**

**Chapter 4**

**Mavis:** I wonder what is in this mysterious egg.

**Zeref:** Maybe a dragon.

She giggled by his response and they both placed their hands on the egg.

**Mavis: **Maybe, but we need to warm it up pretty soon.

**Zeref:** Well let's build a place for it which can keep it warm then.

**Mavis:** Zeref do you even know how to build such a place?

**Zeref:** No, but look around you there hundreds of birds that i am sure that they would have some experience.

**Mavis:** Alright that sounds a bit more realistic

**Zeref:** What's that supposed to mean?

**Mavis:** Nothing..

**Zeref:** Oh alright.

After that sentence did he make a signal for one of the birds to come and sit on his hand. Mavis thought that it were very cute seeing Zeref with a little bird in his hand.

**Zeref:** Hey there little one my name is Zeref and the girl you see next to me is Mavis.

The bird did fly up on his head and was lying on his head.

**Mavis:** How cute it likes you.

**Zeref:** I think i should give you a name what about Blacky?

It hit him on his head which meant that it hated it.

**Mavis:** What about Rave

It nooded and flew happily around them. While it were in the air did Zeref say something.

**Zeref:** So Rave i wanted to ask if you could help us out a little.

Rave sat on Mavis's lap and looked up at Zeref.

**Zeref:** As you can see have me and Mavis found this giant egg, but we need to warm it up so we wanted to ask you if you and your family could help us making a warm nest for whatever that is in this mysterious. egg

Rave flew towards the other pets and told them in his own language of the plan Zeref had just told him.

**Zeref:** Well that takes care of that.

He decided to lay on the ground, but what he didn't know was that he relaxed on something else.

**Zeref:** Why is the ground so soft?

**Mavis:** Because your head is laying on my stomach.

**Zeref:** Oh that's why.

She blushed and placed her right hand on his hair. She played with his soft black hair.

**Mavis:** Your silly sometimes.

**Zeref:** I know.

**Mavis:** But that is one of the things i like about you.

**Zeref:** Thanks..

**Mavis:** What's wrong you sound so sleepy?

**Zeref:** Well it's because that magic from before that have taken all of my energy so i really need to sleep pretty soon.

**Mavis:** Then sleep on me i don't really mind that.

**Zeref:** Well when you say it like that then i would like that.

Some seconds after did he sleep and grinned while he were sleeping.

She brushed his hair for some time, but after some time did she realize that she had to warm the egg up, so she put her left hand on the egg and used her life powers to warm up the egg.

**Mavis: **I don't think it is a dragon, but something else. Something that have never been seen before.

There came a sound from the egg. It said in a cute little voice ''mommy daddy?''.

**Mavis: **Can you say that one more time for your mommy

The cute sound came once again, but just a little more loud.

**Mavis:** Zeref wake up!

**Zeref:** Huh what?

**Mavis:** Listen to the egg

He came close to the egg and listened very closely. After a moment of silence did he hear a little cute voice saying ''daddy?''. They both hugged each other while they were listening to the egg.

**Mavis:** Whatever that is in this egg will it be truly loved by both of us.

**Zeref:** Yeah it will.

There came a little laugh from the egg and they both smiled and looked down on the egg. Their hands touched each other and they both had a very warm felling inside.

**Mavis:** Shall we go and see how Rave and his family are doing with the nest?

**Zeref:** Yes let's do that.

They walked into a forrest and were holding each others hand while Zeref carried the egg on his left shoulder.

**Mavis: **Zeref why are your hands so warm?

**Zeref:** Umm..

He didn't want to admit it, but he blushed so much that his head was as red a tomato.

**Mavis:** And why are your face so red?

**Zeref:** Ummm.. hey isn't that Rave?

**Mavis:** Really where?

She completely forgot her question and made the sign for Rave to return back to them. He was sitting on her head and looked down on her.

**Zeref: **Hey Rave how's the work going?

It made a bird sound which meant that all of the other birds needed to fly away of the nest so they could see the finished work of the nest. The nest were as big as their bed.

**Zeref:** That's amazing how could i ever repay you?

It were sitting on his shoulder right shoulder and had a ''i want to become your bird'' expression.

**Mavis:** I think it want to become your bird.

**Zeref**: Well if that's what you then it's fine by me.

Rave flew around him in a very happy way and his Master and Mavis giggled at what they saw. When it were finished did they walk over to the nest and placed the egg on it. They sat closely on the nest and looked at how the one in egg were doing. There came no sound which meant that the living being were sleeping.

**Zeref:** Looks like its sleeping.

**Mavis:** Yeah..

She relaxed on his chest and sighed.

**Mavis: **So what shall we do now?

**Zeref:** We could play with magic cards.

**Mavis:** That will be fun

**Zeref:** I will be right back

He teleported into the castle and toke some old magic cards from a pack of old stuff. He had trouble with finding the last card, but he eventually found it after a couple of minutes and after he found the last card did he teleport back to the nest and found a relaxing Mavis with her eyes closed that didn't see that he were back.

**Mavis: **I wonder why it takes him so long. I miss playing with his hair and hearing his cute voice.

**Zeref:** I am right here Mavis..

**Mavis: **EHHHHHHH!

He couldn't stop laughing which maked her really mad.

**Zeref:** You should have seen your face you looked so silly.

**Mavis:** Alright that's it Zeref.

Zeref ran away as fast as he could because she were truely mad at him. She used her magic to become a little faster and jumped on him which made them both fall down on the ground, but unfortunately for Zeref did he hit his head on a rock. That made him faint and small Zeref chibis was running around his head.

**Mavis:** Hey Zeref are you okay?!

**Zeref:** huh.. where am i?

**Mavis:** Where do you think?

**Zeref:** Oh now i remember you jumped on me which made us all fall on the ground and i fall on a hug which made me faint for a couple of seconds.

**Mavis:** Good job cutie.

**Zeref:** Cutie?

**Mavis:** Yeah your cute when you are confused and don't know what to say at first.

He blushed by her responce.

**Zeref:** Oh.. al..alright. So that means that you aren't mad at me any longer?

**Mavis:** Of couse not how could i stay mad at you.

**Zeref: **Heh.

**Mavis:** So shall we go back to the nest.

**Zeref:** Yeah.

**Mavis:** But i want to carry me.

**Zeref:** Why that?

**Mavis:** Because i used all of my powers when i tried to hit your cute face.

**Zeref:** If you say so.

He carried her back to the nest and toke the magic cards out of his pocket.

**Mavis:** So that is your magic cards.

**Zeref: **Yeah they are quite speciel because they have the power to tell a story.

**Mavis:** Well let's hear one then.

**Zeref:** Alright here is one of my favorites.

She relaxed on his chest while he told the story of a fairy and a demon.

**Zeref:** There were once a boy and a girl that presented death and life, but because that they always disagreed with each other did they go to war and had a bloody match. When the war had ended was there only one that won and that was the good one. they both looked at each other in the eye and said ''i am sorry''. They truely loved each other and just wanted to go back as when they were lovers, but because of their new powers was that not possible. The Fairy then got the idea that they both ended their life so that they could be together in the after life. They kissed each other before blowing themself up and then…

He saw that she had fallen a sleep.

**Zeref:** Sleep well my precious fairy

He placed a kiss on her forehead and held around her.

**Zeref:** I wish that something interesting would happend right now.

Right after he said that did the egg crack and a little hand came out of it.

**Zeref:** Mavis wake up.

**Mavis:** hmm.. what?

**Zeref:** The egg is cracking now.

**Mavis:** Really?

They both staired at the living being that were almost out of the egg.

Mavis: Come and give your mom a big hug

After that sentence did the living being jump out of the egg and hugged Mavis. They both looked at it and it had adoreble blue eyes, wings behind it's back and it had the color of white and black. It looked like a cat.

**Zeref/Mavis:** Hello there.

**Unnamed cat:** Mommy.. daddy?

**Mavis:** Aww it's first words.

**Zeref:** That's cute.

**Mavis:** Yeah, so what shall we call you.

**Zeref:** Well it's very cute so why not Cute.

**Mavis:** Alright from now on are you name Cute. Cute hugged both of them and they were all in a group hug.

**Zeref:** Shall we go home?

**Mavis:** Yeah i think we have been enough outside for today.

**Zeref:** Come on Cute we will now show you your new home.

**Cute:** Yay!

They walked to the castle and Cute was surpised of how big it were.

**Cute:** Big..

**Mavis:** Yes it's very big now let's show you how it is inside.

They showed Cute almost everything inside besides the bedroom.

**Mavis:** This is where me and Zeref are sleeping, but since it is the first time that you have ever slept then you can sleep with us tonight.

**Cute:** Yaay!

They both laughed and walked into the room. Cute yawned a little.

**Zeref**: Are you tired Cute?

**Cute:** Yes dad.

**Zeref:** Oh well then i will get you something to drink before sleeping and while i am doing that can Mavis put you into your bed right?

**Mavis:** Of course

She put a little blanket on top of him and asked him if he liked being treated in the way she and Zeref did treat him.

**Cute:** Yes Cute does like mom and dad very much.

She giggled and saw that Zeref was at the door.

**Zeref:** I can see that you two are getting along very well

**Mavis:** Heh, yeah we are

**Zeref:** Oh well here is your milk Cute.

They both helped him drink it since his paws was to little to hold around the glass. After he drank the milk did he fall a sleep. They both leaved the room and closed the door very closely.

**Zeref:** Shall we go down to the living room.

**Mavis:** I will like that.

They sat on the couch right next to each other and Zeref then toke a gift out of his pocket.

**Zeref:** Mavis we have lived together for 3 months now and for that will i like to give you this present.

She opened the gift and it were a neckless with a heart on it. In the heart was there written ''i will always be by your side''.

**Mavis:** Oh.. Zeref you make me fell like an princess.

She kissed him on his cheek as thanks. He blushed because of that and laid his head on the couch. Mavis then laid her head on his chest and said she wanted to hear the rest of the story from earlier.

**Zeref**: Well alright. After their death was they both two reunited and they lived happyiy ever after.

**Mavis:** That was a sweet ending.

**Zeref:** Yeah..

**Mavis:** By the way i wondered if it would be alright with you if we could travel a little around the world.

**Zeref:** Well if you will be a good girl then maybe.

**Mavis:** Aren't i a good girl.

**Zeref:** Of couse you are i am just messing with you.

**Mavis:** Heheh, so is that a yes.

**Zeref:** Of couse.

**Mavis: **Alright let's go on our journey tomorrow.

**Zeref:** If that is what you want then it's fine by me, but may i ask why?

**Mavis:** Because i want to see the hole world with you.

**Zeref:** Oh now i understand then i will look forward for tomorrow.

She yawned and could almost not keep herself awake.

**Zeref:** Should we go to the bedroom and get some rest.

**Mavis**: Yes.

He carried to the bed and laid her right next to Cute.

He was about to lay on the other side of Cute , but she then pushed him down to her.

**Mavis:** You should have gotten used to sleep so close to me by now.

He said nothing and just laid his head on her stomach.

**Zeref:** goodnight Mavis and Cute.

**Mavis:** Goodnight Zeref.

She kissed him on his forehead and then fall a sleep, but Zeref didn't really sleep and just staired at her eyes and lips. After a couple of seconds was their lips was only a couple of centimeters from each other, but he then moved away.

**Zeref:** No i don't want to steal a kiss away from her, but i can't help it her beauty makes me fell like i want her to kiss her more then anything in this world.

He touched her cheek and felt her warm, but that didn't last for long because she woke up and saw him touching her cheek.

**Mavis:** What's wrong?

**Zeref: **Umm.. i am freezing a bit and your skin is just so warm.

**Mavis: **Then come down here and get some of my warm.

**Zeref:** Are you sure?

She was on top of him and moved a bit closer to him. Zeref had a shocked face and blushed as red as a tomato. Mavis did just have a smile on her face.

**Zeref: **Mavis what are we doing?

**Mavis:** We are just warming each other up nothing else.

**Zeref:** Oh alright.

She sighed by that and thought of something while she were laying on his chest.

**Mavis:** Why won't he accept my love? Maybe should i just give up and just be friends with him.

She watched him sleep and she giggled by what she saw.

**Mavis:** No i will never give up he have the most gorgeous face i have ever seen and his kindness makes my heart fell like that it's pooping out. I love him and i hope that he will accept my fellings one day.

She kissed him very quick on his lips and after that quick kiss did she fall a sleep.

''**Well that's it for part 4 everyone. I hope that have all enjoyed it and i will try to make the next parts as long as this. Sorry if i made Mavis a bit to flirty ''.**

**Zervis Forever 3**


	5. A Guild and Birth

**The Fairy and The Black Mage**

**Chapter 5**

''**It was a peaceful morning until a young cat was running around the house and tried to look after some food in the kitchen, but then his father woke up and walked to the kitchen.''**

**Zeref: **What's wrong Cute?

**Cute:** I am hungry..

**Zeref:** Then go outside and look for some food.

**Cute:** Alright daddy!

''**He watched him fly out of the window and had a smile on his face. He was still very glad that he could fly because that meant that he could help Zeref with flying when Mavis wasn't around. He slowly walked up to the bed and saw that the time was already 12.05 am.''**

''**He decided to wake the little fairy. He walked over to the bed and moved close to her. He whispered in her ear in a deep and handsome way.''**

**Zeref: **Wake up little Fairy.

**Mavis:** Just five more minutes.

**Zeref: **Well alright..

**'' He was about to leave, but she pushed him down on the bed and had a smile on her face.''**

**Mavis: **Please stay here for a couple of minutes.

**Zeref:** Well of that is what you want then i'll stay here.

**Mavis:** Good.

**''She played with his hair and wanted him a bit closer to her which she did get after he moved closer to her.''**

**Zeref: **So what do you want for breakfast?

**Mavis:** Some salat.

**Zeref:** Well alright.

**Zeref:** Shouldn't we go down to the kitchen?

**Mavis:** Can't we have it on our bed?

**Zeref:** give me a couple of minutes..

''**He walked outside so that he could find Cute since he needed some stuff's that he could only find up in the trees.''**

**Zeref: **Cute where are you?!

**Cute: **Up here dad!

''**He was sitting on top of the castle and was eating some meat.''**

**Zeref: **Please come down here for a second.

''**He jumped down and landed on his head.'' **

**Cute: **What do you want dad?

**Zeref: **Could you help me getting some food for your mom and me

**Cute: **Yeah, but how?

**Zeref: **I just need you to get some apples for me.

**Cute: **Okay!

''**He flew as fast as he could away and was back after a couple of seconds with 20 apples.''**

**Cute **Here you go Dad!

**Zeref: **Thanks Cute.

''**He grinned at him and they walked inside. While they were making food did Cute ask him about something that Zeref couldn't belive came from a 2 week old cat.''**

**Cute: **Dad why don't you and mom confess to each other.

**Zeref:** How did you know!?

**Cute:** Well your always so lovey dovey towards each other..

**Zeref:** Alright i can't denied that, but still you are just two weeks old how do you already know about love and stuff like that?

**Cute:** Two weeks is very much time if you are a cat..

**Zeref:** Sounds realistic, but don't push me like that i want to confess when the time is right.

**Cute: **If you say so Dad.

''**He finished the salat and Cute followed him. When Zeref was inside did Cute close the door and destroyed the lock with his tail so that they couldn't come out.''**

**Cute: **Enjoy your time with mom!**  
**

''**He flew out of the window and laughed by how he tricked his dad.''**

**Zeref: **I swear i will remember this Cute!

**Mavis: **What's wrong with us being alone

**Zeref:** Uhhhh nothing.. well here is your salat.

**Mavis:** Thank you Zeref.

''**She kissed him on his cheek as thanks which made him blush.''**

**Zeref: **Well let's eat then.

**Mavis:** Alright.

''**When they finished eating did Mavis move a bit closer to him''**

**Mavis: **You have something on your cheek

**Zeref: **Huh where?

**Mavis: **Right here.

''**She brushed away some salat with her tongue. He blushed more then he has ever done in his life. He thought of something while he was in this situation.''**

**Zeref: **This fells good!

**Mavis**: Zeref are you there?

**Zeref:** Huh yes..

**Mavis: **Good now what shall we do today?

**Zeref:** What about walking to the city i think that the magical council has finally calmed down.

**Mavis: **That's a great idea!

**Zeref:** Thanks.

**Mavis:** Shall we go?

**Zeref:** Sure.

**Mavis:** You know maybe we should begin going on our own little adventures.

**Zeref:** What kinda adventures?

**Mavis:** Helping other people and maybe getting money for it.

**Zeref:** Isn't that the same as a guild?

**Mavis:** A guild?

**Zeref:** A guild is place where other people is forming teams and completing missions and get money for it. It is also a place where others is seeing each other like a family and they would die for them if they had to and lastly is it a place where everyone will have a good time.

**Mavis:** That sounds like a magical place.

**Zeref:** It is.

**Mavis:** Then why don't we make our own guild.

**Zeref:** But we are only four.

**Mavis:** Well then we will find somebody that will like to be a part of our guild.

**Zeref:** Sounds like a good plan

**Mavis:** Well let's go!

**Zeref:** Yeah.

''**They walked outside with alot of loggage and called after Cute and Rave. They flew as fast as they could down to them.''**

**Zeref:** Since you are all here will i like to say that we will go on a little adventure from now on.

**Cute:** What kinda Adventure dad?

**Zeref:** Well your mom and me has decided to create a guild because that we are tired of hiding from humanity and we want make some other friends, so we have decided to make a guild because that we want to be a part of the real world and having a good time with some new friends.

**Cute:** That sounds fun!

''**They all laughed by that for a couple of seconds, but then Zeref asked Rave to guide them to the city in the right direction. It agreed and flew up in the sky.''**

**Zeref: **Well let's go.

**Mavis: **Wait a minute do we have walk!?

**Zeref: **Yeah why?

**Mavis:** I can't walk that long.

**Zeref:** I can carry you if you like?

**Mavis:** Then i guess it isn't so bad.

**Zeref:** Great now lets go.

''**Zeref carried Mavis while he and Cute was walking in the direction that Rave guided them to.'' **

''**After a couple of hours did Zeref become tired and exhausted. Luckily for them did they find a cave that they could stay at for a couple of hours.''**

**Zeref: **This is quite peaceful.

**Mavis: **Yeah and also very warm.

''**They enjoyed their time in the cave together while, but then he heard someone screaming outside.''**

**Zeref: **Let's find where that scream came from.

**Mavis:** Yes!

''**They walked out of the cave and walkd into the field. The scream has become a lot louder and with Zeref's dragon nose could he smell blood about 100 meters from where they were''**

**Zeref: **Follow me!

**Mavis: **Yes!

''**When they were at the place that Zeref could smell did they find a girl. It looked like she was given birth''.**

''**She had speciel pink hair and large black eyes. They ran over to her and helped her giving birth.''**

''**She held Zeref's hand so tight that it hurt him. While Zeref were trying to no yell because of the pain did he thought about something''.**

**Zeref: **She is certainly strong, but why are there coming fire out of her hands.

''**Mavis helped her push the baby out and luckily for her was she almost finished. After the birth did Mavis hand over her baby and they could fell the girl's happyness''.**

**?: **Thank you so much if you two wasn't there for me wouldn't i have given birth to him.

**Mavis:** You welcome miss, but we need to get you two to a safe and warm place.

**?:** Of couse, but i can't walk.

**Zeref:** That's okay i can carry you.

''**He did just that after his sentence. He was very careful because he did not only carry a girl, but also a healthy new born baby''.**

**Zeref:** May i ask what your name is?

**?:** Lucia.

**Zeref:** Ahhhh.. i see the woman you see next to me is Mavis Vermilion and my name is…

**Lucia:** Your name is what?

**Zeref:** I will tell you when we have arrived.

**Lucia:** Alright mister.

''**When they had arrived at the cave did they all sit next to each other and Zeref began saying his name''.**

**Zeref:** Lucia if i may ask what is your opinion of Zeref?

**Lucia: ** You mean Zeref the legendary dark mage?

**Zeref:** Yes..

**Lucia:** Well.. he seems like a speciel guy and i would like to meet him and see what kinda man he really is because that i belive he does have something good inside of him.

**Zeref:** What would you do if i told you that you are sitting right next to him.

**Lucia:** Wait a sec.. could you possibly be…

**Zeref:** Yes i am him. the man that was once known as Zeref The Dark Mage the killer of millions of people, but you have nothing to fear because i have been changed by Mavis over there. I don't know how she did it, but somehow has she taken the powers that was meant to kill with and made them to something that i am using to protect the people i care about. I am now just a normal guy named Zeref, but please keep this secret for yourself.

**Lucia:** I will Zeref, but if i may ask what are you two doing in the middle of nowhere?

**Mavis:** Well me and Zeref have decided to make a guild and we want to find people that wants to join our guild, so we are going around the world and finding new people that wants to join our guild.

**Lucia: **That sounds interesting Mavis, but can any kinda mage join your guild?

**Mavis:** Of couse.

**Lucia:** Even dragon slayers?

**Zeref:** Especially dragon slayers.

**Lucia: **Alright then i want to join your guild.

**Mavis:** Great now we have two dragon slayers in our guild.

**Lucia:** Heh yeah.

**Zeref:** So Lucia what dragon slayer are you?

**Lucia: **I am a the fire dragon slayer and i suppose that you are the dark dragon slayer.

**Zeref**: You got that right.

''**They all giggled by his responce, but they all then got hungry''**

**Cute:** Daddy when can we have dinner?

**Zeref:** I suppose that i will go and get us something.

''**He and Cute walked out of the cave and looked after something that they could eat. While they were gone was Lucia and Mavis talking to each other about Zeref.''**

**Lucia:** He is a quite amazing guy an far more different then i imagned.

**Mavis:** And also handsome.

**Lucia:** Your right about that.

**Mavis:** But he is hopeless when a girl likes him.

**Lucia:** How is he hopeless?

**Mavis:** Well i have tried in about 2 months to get him to kiss me, but he don't realise my fellings.

**Lucia:** Relax Mavis i am sure he will realise your fellings one day.

**Mavis:** I guess so..

**Lucia:** Or maybe he just don't like girls with small chests.

**Mavis:** What did you just say?

**Lucia:** Relax Mavis i was just kidding.

**Mavis:** Oh alright.

**Lucia:** But you should hurry up a little because when he has stepped into the city will there be hundreds of girls that wants to go out with him. He is the kinda guy that girls in our age wants to kill to go out with because he is kind, handsome, funny, powerful and rich.

**Mavis:** I will, but if i may ask how did you get pregnant in such a young age.

**Lucia:** My old boyfriend did want us to hurry up a little and well i couldn't say no.

**Mavis:** But where is he now?

**Lucia:** He is gone..

**Mavis:** How is he gone?

**Lucia:** He left me when i told him that i was pregnant.

**Mavis:** What an idiot.

**Lucia:** I know, but now i have found a new family that i can be with.

**Zeref:** And because of that will we always protect and make sure that nobody will ever hurt you again.

**Mavis/Lucia: **Are you two already back.

**Zeref:** Yes and look what i have found.

''**He had a pile of meat beside him''**

**Mavis:** That looks good, but how are we gonna cook that without our kitchen.

**Zeref:** Well i have already prepared a bonfire, but i need some fire and that's why i need your help Lucia.

**Lucia: **Oh alright.. Mavis please watch over my kid for me.

**Mavis:** Alright Lucia.

''**She walked towards Zeref with her almost recovered body and they then walked to the confire''**

**Zeref:** I will like you to fire that confire up for me

''**She used a little fire roah and it did go just as Zeref expected.''**

**Zeref:** Thank you Lucia that was all i needed.

**Lucia:** If you say so.. oh by the way when almost everyone has slept would i like to discuss something with you about other dragon slayers around this area.

**Zeref:** I will look forward to it.

''**She returned back to where she was before and after a few minutes did he return with a stick for each and everyone which there was the meat on''**

''**After they were finally finished eating did Zeref close the fire and returned back. He saw that almost everyone slept besides Lucia. She gave the sleeping Mavis her kid and walked quietly out of the cave with Zeref''. They walked down of the cave and was at the field''**

**Zeref:** Before you tell about some other dragon slayers would i like to ask you what you were doing in the middle of nowhere?

**Lucia:** I will tell you that in a minute.

''**She began thinking back and began telling her story''.**

**Lucia:** It all started when my husband leaved me. I was in a huge depression, but then i was visited by the iron dragon slayer Maita and the sky dragon slayer Melannie. They comforted me like the good friends they are and said that i didn't need to be sad because the very same thing has happend to them and the guy was just an idiot. We decided to meet a speciel place where we all could give birth together. When there was only two weeks left before my birth did i travel to the palace that we wanted to give birth together, but while i had almost arrived did my stomach hurt and i started to fell i giant pain. Which meant it was time to give birth to my baby, but it was two days too early and that was why you found me in the middle of nowhere, but please help me ge4t to the birth place i want to be there for them. You and Mavis are the only one else that i trust.

**Zeref: **Of couse will we help you and your friends. We are family now and it's our job to watch over each other.

''**She hugged him after that sentence''**

**Lucia:** Thank you so much Zeref.

**Zeref:** Your welcome Lucia i am glad that we could help you.

**Lucia:** This does also mean that we will have two new dragon slayers in our guild.

**Zeref:** Are you sure that they will like to join our guild?

**Lucia:** Of couse you are Zeref The Black Mage the ultimate dragon slayer and you are our role model.

**Zeref:** A killer that is worse then the devil himself is your role model?

**Lucia:** Pretty much.

**Zeref:** Well alright, so starting tomorrow will we go to the secret birth place.

**Lucia: **Great Zeref.

''**They walked back to the cave and Zeref put a blanket over all of them. While Lucia toke the baby in her arms did she ask Zeref about something''**

**Lucia:** Zeref can i ask you something?

**Zeref:** Yes?

**Lucia:** How important to you is Mavis?

**Zeref: **She is my hole world and i love her more then anything..

**Lucia:** That's cute.

**Zeref:** Heh you think?

**Lucia:** Yeah your a cute guy Zeref.

**Zeref:** I have been told that a lot.

**Lucia: **But it's true..

**Zeref: **Your funny.

**Lucia:** I know. Oh by the way what do you think i should name my kid.

**Zeref:** You are letting me name him.

**Lucia: **Yes i do.

**Zeref:** I think he should be named..

''**He brushed his pink hair and grinned by how adorable he was''**

**Zeref:** I think that he should be named Natsu..

**Lucia:** Natsu.. That's a quite speciel name, but i love it.

**Zeref:** I am glad to hear that.

**''They walked back to the cave and Lucia did take Natsu back while Zeref did put a blanket on everyone''**

**Zeref:** good night everyone

**Lucia:** Good night Zeref..

''**Well that's all i have for you today. I will like to say thanks for my readers for still reading this fanfic and i promise there will come interesting stuff in the future''.**

**Bye :D**


End file.
